The Prince and the Oracle
by AcaigaWrites
Summary: Tales from the childhood of Noctis Lucis Caelum and Lunafreya Nox Fleuret.
1. Greetings

Greetings

The first time Noctis Lucis Caelum met Lunafreya Nox Fleuret, it was through a letter.

It was his father, King Regis, who had proposed the idea of writing to the young Princess of Tenebrae as an initial greeting, so that the two children would be fairly familiar with one another. Noctis had fumbled with the quill as he prepared to write, somewhat nervous even though there was nobody around to witness his nerves. It was ridiculous, he had thought, angry with himself for acting so weak and foolish.

Growling in frustration, Noctis ran a hand through his hair, and shifted his wheelchair closer to the desk. Drumming his quill against the mahogany wood, he searched his vocabulary for a suitable greeting for his letter to Lunafreya. It took several tries before he finally settled on what he believed to be a decent greeting, and the paper he was using was a mess of ink blotches and holes from where too much ink had been used.

 _Hi, Lunafreya._

 _My name is Noctis. I think you know this already, since you know that I'll join you in Tenebrae soon, but Dad told me that it's 'punctual' to introduce yourself properly. Either way, it doesn't really matter. I'm looking forward to meeting you. I don't really know many other children, so this should be fun. Do you have pets? My favourite animals are dogs, but I like chocobos too._

 _Dad says my hair looks like a black-feathered chocobo butt when he ruffles it too much, then laughs at me. I know I should be offended, but I just think it's funny. Do you have any brothers or sisters? I don't. My mom died in childbirth, so I've only got Dad and the other palace staff. I bet having you as a friend will be much better than being friends with a bunch of boring adults. All they talk about is politics._

 _Say, Luna, do you reckon we can be friends?_

 _Kind Regards, Noctis._

Noctis exhaled as he leaned back in his wheelchair, wincing as pain shot through his back. The wound had yet to heal, and it was taking an immense amount of time. His father suggested going to Tenebrae while his body repaired, and of course, 'suggested' meant 'ordered'. Although, it wasn't like Noctis was upset about leaving his home for a while. In fact, he thought it would be a pleasant change of scenary. Pleased with the end result, Noctis folded the letter into his envelope and closed it with the Seal of Lucis.

Lunafreya's reply came two days later.

It had been brought to him by his nurse, and he had ripped open the envelope in a frenzy, eager to see what the Princess had replied. His eyes brightened considerably as he read through the Oracle's neat, slightly slanted writing, a smile forming on his lips.

 _Dear Prince Noctis._

 _My name is Lunafreya, but you may call me Luna. My mother said that it is indeed punctual to introduce yourself, so perhaps I should too. I am very excited to meet you too, Prince Noctis. I don't have any friends either, apart from my dogs. I have two dogs, Shiba Inus, a black one called Umbra and a white one called Pryna. I think you'd love them. Chocobos are rather nice too, though I don't ride much. Perhaps when you come to stay, and once you're better, we could ride together?_

 _If your hair is like a chocobo... Then my hair would be like Pryna's fur, but darker. I do have an older brother called Ravus, and he's four years older than me. I don't speak with him much. We don't always see eye to eye. I don't have a father, but I do have a mother. Her name is Sylva, which is funny, because she always wears silver._

 _I really do hope we can be good friends Noctis. I'd rather have someone my age than all those boring adults!_

 _Love, Lunafreya._

Smiling to himself, Noctis folded Luna's letter and tucked it safely in his pocket. He was suddenly more excited about meeting her than he had been several days ago.

Not that he'd admit it.


	2. Sylleblossoms

A/N: Here's the second chapter :) Thank you for the lovely reviews!

\- Disclaimer: I do not own Final Fantasy XV, or any of its characters.

...

Sylleblossoms

"Not like that. Here, let me show you."

Noctis watched Lunafreya's fingers weave the blue flowers together with elegance, enthralled at how effortless she made her actions seem. The grace of a princess, he supposed. He observed her every motion, trying not to miss a thing; at this rate, he would never learn. His eyebrows furrowed in determination, forming a little crease between them.

They sat in the beautiful meadow of Sylleblossoms, delicate sapphire flowers native to Luna's homeland, Tenebrae. Noctis sat in his wheelchair, whilst his friend sat on the ground beside him on her knees. Luna's white dress was sullied at the hem with soil, yet she seemed unperturbed despite her clothes being slightly ruined. She continued the chain of flowers, her features relaxed even as she concentrated.

"There." Luna held up the chain, and fastened the last flowers on either end. "Think you can do it now, Prince Noctis?"

"Yeah, I think so." Noctis nodded once, and shifted to get more comfortable in his wheelchair. Luna handed him several sylleblossoms, and he thanked her.

His fingers were clumsy, and he broke many of the flowers' stems as he attempted to make his crown, but he was trying hard, and he tried to take a little pride in his creation. A breeze kept blowing his hair into his face, but instead of moving it, he just continued. Luna watched all the while, correcting him where he went wrong, her hands guiding his. As he finished, he let out a triumphant cheer.

"I did it! Luna, look, I did it!"

Lunafreya giggled at her younger friend. "So you have. Well done, Prince Noctis."

"Aw, come on, Luna. I told you, you can call me Noctis. I call you Luna, right? There's no need for a title." Noctis huffed, frowning.

"Okay, Noctis," Luna smiled. She stood, one hand bearing the Sylleblossom crown, the other brushing down her dirty dress. She took a few steps towards him, and settled her crown on his head.

"But you're still a prince, and every prince needs a crown." Luna stepped back, about to admire her handiwork, when the Prince's hand tugged on her wrist. He pulled her back, and reached up to settle his own crown on her blonde head.

"So does a princess."


	3. Blind Man's Bluff

Blind Man's Bluff

They were once again in the Sylleblossom meadow.

Noctis had suggested a game named 'Blind Man's Bluff' to play as a way to pass time, a game he had played often with royal servants before his injury. His back was nearly healed by now, and he was confident to stand and walk without his wheelchair (whenever he was out of his father's sight, that was). Luna had never heard of the game, and gave him a look of confusion when he'd suggested it.

"Blind Man's... Bluff? What's that?" She asked as he led her to the edge of the meadow, on the border of the Tenebraean forest. The air was considerably warmer than it had been over the past week, and the sun shone down but it was still quite cold out. Luna wore a pale blue shawl around her shoulders, fastened in a silver clip at her neck. Noctis was wearing his standard black jacket in order to keep out the chill, but at present it wasn't doing a very good job.

They came to a halt, where Noctis held up the white strip of fabric he'd been holding in his free hand. "The rules are pretty simple. The person who's 'it' will wear this white ribbon as a blindfold. The other person has to avoid being 'tagged", without moving faster than a walking pace. When the person is tagged, the blindfolded person has to say, 'tag' or 'you're it'."

"Sounds easy enough to me!" Luna smiled brightly. "So - who's it first?"

"I don't mind. You can try to tag me first, if you like." Noctis replied. Luna nodded, the smile never leaving her lips. Noctis moved behind her, placing the white material over her eyes and tying it over the back of her head. Walking around to face her again, he held his hand in front of her eyes.

"How many fingers am I holding up?" He asked, and Luna laughed.

"I don't know, silly." She tilted her head. "I can't see anything."

"You could be lying." Noctis pointed out teasingly. "But I trust you, and that means I believe you, too."

"It wouldn't be fun to cheat anyway, Noctis. Playing fair is much more entertaining." Luna's pretty smile widened.

"Right," Noctis agreed. "So before we begin, I have to spin you around five times until you're a little dizzy."

"Okay." Luna allowed Noctis to take her by the shoulders, turning her around several times until she was uneasy on her feet. "Don't go too far, now. Otherwise I may never find you!"

Noctis grinned. "I won't, don't worry, Luna. Give me a three second headstart." As Luna began to count, Noctis took several steps to his left, keeping his footsteps as silent as possible as he walked over the grass. He fancied he could see the metaphorical cogs turning in Luna's head as she tried to hear his movements before she finally finished counting.

"Ready or not, here I come!"

Luna stretched her arms out, grasping at the air in an attempt to catch the evasive prince as he dodged around her when she neared. Whenever Luna got too close for safety, he would duck beneath her arms and tap her shoulder, causing her to whirl around and try to catch him. When she finally caught him with a swift turn that Noctis was too slow to evade, she yelled out a very unsophisticated "yes!", and removed her blindfold.

Noctis smiled along with his friend. "Want to play some more?"

Several rounds of Blind Man's Bluff later, the two children lay side by side on the ground, laughing and panting from the exercise. Luna's hair was tangled and her cheeks were red from the cool air and Noctis was grinning more than he had in years. He reached over to hold Luna's hand, and she turned to look at him.

"Noctis?"

"Yeah?"

"...Can we play again tomorrow?"

"Of course we can."


	4. Night Terrors

A/N: Sorry it's a little short, I've been rather busy as of late. This one is slightly different to the somewhat 'cheerier' chapters. Thank you to everyone who reviewed the first chapters!

Night terrors

There were twin beds in Princess Lunafreya's bedroom.

During Noctis' stay in Tenebrae, he had occupied the bed closest to the door, as Luna had stated that she liked the 'comfort' of the moonlight through the open curtains, and would try to sleep closer to it. Noctis had been offered a larger room for himself nearby, but he had politely refused, as he had already accepted the Princess' offer to stay with her instead.

Since Noctis' injury, he had been recieving all too frequent nightmares. The kind that occupied pleasant dreams and warped them into a haunting vision so twisted that he would wake up in tears. He informed Luna of this before accepting her offer, thinking that it would be rather unkind of him to rouse her while she tried to sleep. Luna had just smiled and said, "it's okay if you have nightmares. I get them too, sometimes."

Her eyes widened as she came up with an idea. "Maybe we can share them? If you have a nightmare, I'll wake you, and try to help you deal with it. And... you'll do the same for me?"

Noctis gave a single enthusiastic nod. "Right. I promise."

Some nights, they were manageable. He could wake up silently, sweating slightly but not in enough pain to worry Luna. Other nights, he would awake screaming, kicking at the blankets as if they were trapping him, preventing his escape from torture. Luna would rush to him, sitting down on the bed and holding him close, whispering to him until he calmed and once again fell asleep even as Luna held him. She would then return to her own bed, but lay so she was facing him, ready to tackle the nightmare should it return.

And sometimes, it would be Luna who woke with tears flooding down her face. Noctis would clutch her hand, brushing his thumb over the back, a gentle gesture that soothed her immensely. Unfortunately, Noctis was always tired, and it didn't take long before sleep would claim him along with Luna, and he'd end up falling asleep beside her, their hands joined even in sleep. It was Luna who remarked that maybe it was better to sleep that way, as neither seemed to get nightmares. Noctis agreed, so when the nightmares were at their worst, they became each other's safe haven.

It was finally decided that the twin beds would be pushed a little closer, close enough for their hands to be joined as they slept.

... ... ...

A/N: Thank you for reading! Reviews are very much appreciated :)


	5. A gift for a princess

A/N: Next chapter is here! Sorry it's so late, but at least it's here. More will be uploaded soon x

Disclaimer: I do not own Final Fantasy XV or any of its characters.

"Um... L... Luna?"

A soft breeze swept across the gardens of Fenestala manor, ruffling the golden hair of the young Oracle as she raised her eyes from the book she was engrossed in. It was rather peaceful, almost tranquil and devoid of man-made sound. King Regis and her mother were in a meeting, and so the children had taken the opportunity to go outside for air. Umbra and Pryna lay side by side, basking in the heat of the sun, sleeping and oblivious to the children.

Turning her gaze to Noctis, who was sat three metres or so away, Luna set the novel aside. The young prince was sat cross-legged on the grass, his jacket serving as a comfortable seat beneath him. He was holding something in his hands, playing with it restlessly. A conflicted look crossed his face every now and then, as if he was fighting an internal debate. He raised himself from his position on the ground, one hand clutching the item and the other brushing away any stray grass he may have acquired from sitting. A small blush spread across his cheeks, and he looked away from Luna as if to hide his embarrassment.

"Noctis? Is something the matter?"

Snapping from his reverie, Noctis gave a small jerk as if caught doing something wrong. "No, um... nothing. See, there's this, thing..."

Luna was smiling now, and had laced her fingers together as her hands rested elegantly in her lap, as she'd been taught in the 'etiquette lessons' both herself and Ravus had been forced to attend. She'd practiced posture for so long it had almost become instinctive. Luna often found herself wondering if Noctis had recieved the same lectures. It was most likely that he had not, judging by his age and lack of 'presence', as her mother would call it.

"I... I got you something!" Evidently, the young prince had not meant to shout, for he instantly recoiled and scratched his neck awkwardly as his blush grew more prominent. Luna tried in vain to hide her smile at Noctis' bashfulness, and as she caught his gaze, he seemed to ease up a little at his older friend's expression.

"How sweet of you Noctis," Luna replied softly. Noctis looked up sharply, and with newfound confidence, held out his closed hand to Luna. Luna watched as the prince opened his fist to reveal an intricate necklace with an ornate charm adorning it. Hanging from the delicate chain was a crescent moon, with small circular rings either side.

"I hope you like it. It was Dad's suggestion to get you something, but I chose the necklace myself." Noctis told her. Luna found her own face beginning to heat up a little.

"Thank you," she said, feeling a sudden wave of new fondness for her friend. He was so nervous, as if he was trying to impress her with gifts, but she was grateful for him being her friend in general, not for presenting her with offerings. He had no true reason to be on edge. "Will you do me a favour, Noctis?"

"Of course I will."

"Could you perhaps put it on me? I can never do them up myself." Luna took a seat on the bench she'd been sitting on moments ago, and Noctis moved behind her. They were both openly smiling now, Noctis with happiness and relief, and Luna with the former. He slipped the necklace around his friend's neck, straightening it first then fastening the clip at an appropriate length. Luna admired the charm, resting it on her index finger and gently tracing it with her thumb.

Noctis sat down beside her on the garden bench, swinging his legs absent-mindedly. Luna sneaked a side glance at the prince, who was oblivious to the attention. After five or so seconds, he lifted his head to look at her and the two friends shared a smile.

Luna leaned towards him, kissed him briefly on the cheek. "Thank you again Noctis. It's really beautiful."

And just like that, the blush had once again returned to the prince's cheeks, but the smile remained.

"It's... uh... no problem."


	6. One foot in front of the other

A/N: Hi everyone, I have returned with a new chapter :) this one was inspired by my best friend after we brainstormed with one another for a short while. This one is set before Blind Man's Bluff, specifically before Noctis was supposedly 'walking' in the story. The song Luna dances to is FFXV's OST Gratia Mundi, in case you were wondering. Thanks for all the wonderful reviews guys, they really inspire me to write! - Acaiga

Disclaimer: I do not own Final Fantasy XV or any of its characters.

One foot in front of the other

Noctis watched Luna dancing with envy written across his face.

He'd never found dancing appealing in any form, but as he saw Luna twirling around their room, humming merrily to herself, he felt a pang of jealousy at her freedom of movement. It was some sort of Lucian waltz, he was sure, since it sounded somewhat vaguely familiar to him. It was fast paced, but Luna was having no trouble keeping up with the melody. As she danced, her arms were imitating a dance partner, and alongside jealousy, Noctis began to experience a trace of guilt.

"Wish I could do that," he mumbled almost inaudibly, running his hand over Umbra's dark fur. "Luna doesn't have anyone to dance with." Umbra barked in agreement, or so he fancied, as the boy and dog sat on one of the beds.

He stared at his feet, feeling useless as he watched them swinging. It would be a matter of weeks before he was allowed to put a regular amount of pressure on his lower body, and at this moment, that felt like a lifetime or two away. Noctis had often considered how to stay a little longer after healing, so he could spend some time with Luna when he could stand without support. As of yet, the best he could think of was asking his Dad nicely. It wasn't the most concrete of methods, but it was the only one he had.

Luna finished her dance with a twirl, and Noctis applauded with a forced smile. His friend ceased her humming and came to sit beside him and Umbra. Pryna, seeking attention for herself, approached Luna and sat with her weight leaning against the young Oracle's legs. She settled comfortably as one of Luna's hands began to rhythmically stroke the Messenger's alabaster fur.

"You have that look on your face again, Noctis." Luna remarked, one hand fiddling with the ruffles of her dress.

Noctis turned his head. "Look on my face? What look?"

"I'm not quite sure what it is. A sort of longing. You want to be able to move again, don't you?" Realisation dawned on Luna's face, and she stood. "Well, then. We're going to have to get you walking again."

"But the doctors said-"

"I know," Luna nodded. "You can do it for a short while, surely? They don't have to know. Then you can dance with me."

Noctis swallowed nervously, more anxious than distrustful. "But... what if I do more damage?" He wanted to walk more than anything; his injuries had done nothing but hinder his movement and Noctis felt helpless with them. There was only one thing he could be thankful for; the meeting of himself and Luna. He caught Luna's gaze, and nodded.

"Okay. I'll do it."

Luna beamed at him. Ensuring that they wouldn't be caught, she shut the bedroom door, and turned to Umbra and Pryna. "If anyone approaches, bark, alright?" Umbra leapt down from the bed and padded to sit by the door, joined by Pryna a few seconds later.

The young prince found his nerves beginning to ebb away as Luna stood on the other side of the bedroom with a reassuring look in her eyes, accompanied by a sweet smile. Noctis set his feet on the floor, supporting his weight with his hands on the edge of the bed. He steadied his breathing, as if trying to brace for any pain he might experience.

His weight shifted to his feet as he stood, and he jumped at the feeling. Noctis was slightly unsteady on his feet, and he swayed a little, and Luna gasped. Fortunately, he swiftly regained his balance, and breathed a sigh of relief.

"You can do this," he murmured to himself.

One foot moved forward as Noctis started to walk, followed by the other. Getting a little cocky, he walked a faster, but misjudged the step. He let out a cry of surprise as his legs gave way, causing him to fall flat on his backside with a thud and a groan. Luna attempted to stifle her giggle, and Noctis halfheartedly glared at his friend. The glare didn't survive Luna's infectious onslaught of laughter, and he soon found himself laughing along with her.

She offered him a hand and aided him as he stood, both royals still giggling. "Hold on to my hand, okay? Don't get over confident, remember."

"Right."

Using Luna's hand as a guide, Noctis continued. The pain was nearly gone, but he still felt a little weak, and he was grateful for Luna's support. Every now and then the young Oracle would squeeze his hand encouragingly. He placed one foot in front of the other, repeating the process and watching his feet the entire way.

The balcony door was within reach. Noctis stretched out his free hand and tapped the glass, exclaiming triumphantly. Releasing his hand, Luna gave him a quick congratulatory hug.

"Well done-"

Before Luna could finish, Umbra and Pryna began to bark, and the children's eyes grew wide. Luna grabbed Noctis' hand, pulling him back to his original seat on the bed, and as he sat down, she resumed dancing. Footsteps sounded outside the bedroom door, and Noctis breathed a sigh of relief as a servant of House Fleuret opened the door.

"Lady Lunafreya? Prince Noctis? Is everything alright? I heard a rather loud thud." Maria asked, and Luna clasped her hands together politely.

"Of course, Maria. I was just dancing." Luna lied. Maria smiled, and cast her glance at Noctis, who was once again swinging his legs. "I bet you can't wait to join her, your highness."

"Uh, right!" Noctis agreed, glad they hadn't been caught.

"And also, Prince Noctis, if you're going to walk, do try not to fall over again, I'd hate for you to hurt yourself." Maria knowingly, then laughed. "Good day, your highnesses."


	7. From Above

A/N: Number seven! I listened to the Moonlit Melodies OST on repeat while writing for inspiration because, oh my god, all the songs are so amazing. This one feels a little rushed, but with exams coming I haven't exactly had much time free :( Feedback and prompts are always welcome, so feel free to constructively criticise x - Acaiga

Disclaimer: I do not own Final Fantasy XV or any of its characters.

From Above

Cosmogony was a concept Noctis had yet to grasp.

He always listened to Luna's explanations attentively, trying to take in all the information, but more often than not, it went in through one ear and out of the other. Easily distracted, he sometimes found himself staring into space or gazing at the ceiling or floor until Luna's laugh and click of her fingers in front of his face brought him back to Eos. He'd apologise for not paying full attention, only for Luna to wave it off and suggest a different activity.

They sat beneath the stars as Luna suggested, out in the gardens . She reasoned that the fresh, night air would clear Noctis' head and help him to concentrate better. According to the clock back in Luna's room, it was nearing twelve, but as long as they stayed quiet, they wouldn't be caught. The air was warm and still, but Luna and Noctis opted to wear layers over their nightwear. Luna had pulled on a white capelet coat over her nightdress and Noctis had chosen a body-warmer. Resting side by side, they watched the constellations and spoke in hushed tones.

"Noctis... Lucis... Caelum." Luna said quietly, and Noctis looked sideways at her.

"Yeah?"

Softly, she laughed. "Nothing. I was just translating it."

"Translating my name? What is it?"

Luna shifted from her cross-legged position on the grass to lie down, staring up at the star-streaked sky above. "It depends on how you look at it. It could mean _Sky of the Night's Light, Sky of the Light's Night,_ or my favourite, _Light the Night Sky._ "

"That's cool. I didn't know it meant anything. Do you know what yours means, Luna?"

"Hm. Come to think of it, I'm not quite sure. I think it's a mix of meanings, like flowers, night and something about a blossom."

Noctis hummed in acknowledgement, joining Luna by lying down. They remained in silence for several minutes, merely enjoying one another's company. Eventually, Noctis broke the silence. "Hey Luna, can you tell me about the Six again?"

Luna turned over, laying on her side to look at Noctis whilst she spoke.

" _Titan, the Archean, steadfast as stone._

 _Ramuh, the Fulgurian, sharp as lightning._

 _Shiva, the Glacian, gentle as snow._

 _Leviathan, the Hydraean, relentless as tides._

 _Bahamut, the Draconian, unbending as iron._

 _Ifrit, the Infernian, fickle as fire._

 _Since time immemorial, they have watched over Eos_."

Noctis listened carefully, almost in awe of her voice and the words she spoke. It took him several seconds to realise Luna had finished talking. His eyes were heavy and his thoughts were hazy, so he shook his head a little to clear his mind. Luna's voice did have a soothing, almost motherly quality to it, he observed.

"You're tired, aren't you?" Luna giggled, reaching a hand over to wave it in front of his face. Noctis smiled back, and attempted to catch her hand.

"Kinda, but I can stay awake a little longer."

Looking back to the starlit sky above them, the children improvised a little game. Noctis fancied he could identify the constellations' shapes, and pointed out certain patterns to Luna, who found a few of her own.

"See? That one looks like Leviathan, I'm sure of it. It's like... almost like a snake, or a serpent," Noctis decided.

"I think I see what you mean. Can you see that one?" Luna pointed to a constellation a little to the left of the one Noctis dubbed as Leviathan. Her fingers traced the pattern as if trying to outline the stars.

"Yeah?"

"Do you think it looks like Ramuh? It has his gown, and the really, really long beard." Luna speculated. "And if you look closely, you can see a sort of staff, like he carries in the cosmogony books."

"I see it!" Noctis agreed, then paused. "I have a theory."

"Oh?"

"Do you think... all the stars up there are people who have died? I know it might sound stupid, but just maybe..." Noctis' face reddened as Luna turned her blue-eyed gaze to him.

"I've never thought about it that way. Now that I do... that sounds lovely. I'd like to think my father's up there, if that's the case."

"My mom, too," Noctis whispered.

"Watching over us, just like the gods of Eos do."


	8. Simple Melodies

A/N: Chapteeeeerrr eight! Has it literally taken me a year to update? Woah, I'm sorry :( Got caught up in like, ten different fandoms. Thinking about writing for some of those too :) Overprotective!Ravus was suggested by an anon, and I've been itching to write it ever since. Song Luna plays is Somnus, one of my favourite piano songs to play :) As I've said before, reviews are ALWAYS appreciated! - Acaiga

Disclaimer: I do not own Final Fantasy or any of its characters.

It was these particular afternoons that Noctis especially enjoyed.

Afternoons where he wasn't hindered by royal greetings and days out in Tenebrae with his father, and was instead allowed to spend lazy days in Fenestala Manor with Luna and the dogs. Sunwarmed, sunlit rooms, a peaceful atmosphere and everywhere you went, there was the distinct sound of piano chords and a soft melody. Truth be told, the music had never struck Noctis as odd, or out of the norm.

"Who's playing?" Noctis asked aloud, and Luna looked up from where she sat on her knees on the floor of her room. Pryna's head lay in her lap, the Messenger on her back as Luna petted her belly in rhythmic strokes.

"That'll be my mother," Luna responded, scratching the silky fur beneath Pryna's muzzle. "Or perhaps Ravus, he likes to play sometimes."

"Can you play?" Noctis asked, leaving his perch on Luna's bed to sit by her on the floor. "I don't think I've ever heard you."

"To some extent," said Luna, a modest smile on her face. "Mother taught me and Ravus. A sort of coping mechanism, after father's death."

"You should show me!"

"I suppose I could. Come, then." Luna gently moved Pryna from her lap, and the dog barked softly in protest.

Noctis froze. "Wait... you mean, now? But... won't Ravus be playing?"

"Most likely," Luna blinked, confusion on her face. "Is something the matter? He won't mind, he lets me play -"

"No, no, it's just that..." Noctis rubbed his neck, embarrassed, "I don't think he likes me all too much. Even _dad_ picked up on it."

Luna laughed softly. "Nonsense. Come on, Noctis. He doesn't bite, he's just a teenager - they're all moody."

With great reluctance, Noctis followed Luna down to Fenestala's ballroom, a magnificent and beautifully decorated area of the Manor. Pale gold curtains sat tied away from vast windows, intricate paintings of royalty hanging from the walls, several gargantuous golden chandeliers hanging from the ceilings. It was very dissimilar to Noctis' ballroom back in Insomnia - all was black and dark. Homely, always familiar, but not vibrant and warm like Fenestala's (aside from the massive fish tank; Noctis thought that was really cool). In the corner sat a grand piano, made of something similar in appearance to marble. Sat upon the piano's velvet bench was none other than Ravus.

Noctis swallowed hard.

"Good afternoon Ravus," Luna chimed, and the playing ceased instantly. Noctis tensed as Ravus' gaze flickered from the piano keys to his younger sibling.

"Afternoon, Lunafreya," Ravus said. His tone was warm, unfamiliar to Noctis. "Ah, you brought _him_ along."

"I'm going to play piano for him, if you don't mind."

"Of course I... of course I don't. Enjoy your day, sister. Caelum," Ravus said, his tone dropping to almost a growl as he addressed Noctis. Noctis gulped again - point proven. Ravus allowed Luna to take the seat, narrowing his eyes at Noctis as he walked away, shoes clicking against the polished marble floor.

When the doors closed after him, Noctis turned around to look at Luna, eyes wide. "Did you see that? I told you, he doesn't like me at all!"

"Not to worry," Luna smiled gently, her fingers beginning to play chords. "Ravus is just a little overprotective is all. Even more so since our father died. He's quite distrustful, but I'm sure he'll come to like you, Noctis. He's not entirely unreasonable."

"I hope so - I don't know what I've done wrong."

"Nothing," Luna laughed. "Big brothers tend to be like that."

Noctis took a seat beside her on the piano bench, watching Luna's fingers dance along the keys. It was a very familiar song - his father could play it well, if he remembered correctly. He watched, entirely enraptured, as she performed the song's scales and changed the octaves occasionally, playing impossible-looking arpeggio chord sequences. It was a beautiful song, entrancing. Luna made it look so incredibly simple.

It was so soothing and calming that he found himself drifting off, eyelids heavy. His head somehow made its way to Luna's shoulder, but she didn't mind, and made no effort to move it. In this moment, it was peaceful and tranquil.

He'd treasure it for the years to come.


End file.
